


Агент 00SEX

by Drist_Oren



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bad Humor, Crack, Dubious Consent, Mostly Dialogue, Multi, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drist_Oren/pseuds/Drist_Oren
Summary: Если бы По был агентом 007, а Лея - М.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux, Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Luke Skywalker, Poe Dameron/Phasma
Kudos: 4





	1. Эпизод I

В далекой-далекой галактике...

База Сопротивления.

Лея: Слушайте ваше задание. Вы должны проникнуть на базу Старкиллер, провести разведку и доставить данные Сопротивлению. И особое, секретное задание: соблазнить Кайло Рена на Светлую Сторону и доставить его ~~маме~~ мне лично.

По: Есть, мэм!

\---

Хан (вручая По костюм штурмовика): Проверено, дважды на тебя в этой штуке никто не взглянет. Спокойно проникнешь и исследуешь базу…

По: Пфф, если на меня никто дважды не взглянет, как же я тогда выполню второе задание?

Хан: Какое второе задание?

\---

По (в костюме генерала Первого Ордена): Я прилетел на Старкиллер с инспекцией, покажите мне здесь все!

Глаз генерала Хакса начинает подергиваться.

По (подмигивая Кайло Рену): Особенно меня интересует ваша комната.

Второй глаз генерала Хакса начинает подергиваться.

По (оценивающе осмотрев Хакса с ног до головы): Ваша форма безупречно выглажена, генерал. Я уверен, вы содержите базу в образцовом порядке. Вашу комнату я тоже с удовольствием проинспектирую. Уверен, получу массу… эстетического удовольствия.

Пальцы Кайло Рена начинают нервно постукивать по рукояти меча.

\---

По (привязанный к столу для допросов, когда Кайло Рен начинает сканировать ему голову, транслирует): Представь, только ты и я, на необитаемом острове! Солнце светит, море шумит, ветер играет в волосах… У тебя ведь есть волосы? Не важно! У меня бокал с холодной Маргаритой, на тебе… (прищурившись, меряет Кайло взглядом) черные плавки. Да! (облизывает губы)

\---

Слегка помятый По с сильно растрепанными волосами успешно возвращается на базу Сопротивления, ему составляют компанию две мрачные черные фигуры.

Лея (обнимая По): Спасибо, что вернул мне сына! А этого рыжего зачем притащил?

По: Ну, это получилось случайно, по инерции.

Лея: Мы недооценили твои способности. Слушай новое задание! Отправляйся в Первый Орден и соблазни нам еще две-три роты штурмовиков! С истребителями, само собой.

По (посылая воздушные поцелуи Кайло и Хаксу): Простите, любимые, но долг зовет!


	2. Эпизод II

Старкиллер.

По (в костюме штурмовика, но без шлема): И тогда я ложусь на крыло, фиксирую на мушку…

ФН-2187: Ты умеешь водить? Мне нужно свалить из этого дурдома!

По (дружески похлопывая по плечу): Погоди, не торопись. Обязательно свалим! Но сначала мне нужно выполнить важное задание, и мне нужна твоя помощь! Кстати, ты знаешь, что такое секс?

ФН-2187: …

По: Сейчас покажу.

\---

Финн: Я Финн! Да! Да!

По: А я Дэмерон. По Дэмерон.

\---

По: Сейчас я научу тебя азам соблазнения… Да что ты меня все время за руку держишь?! Хотя, стой, кажется ничего так, действует... Короче, берешь другого штурмовика за руку, смотришь проникновенно в шлем и говоришь: «Я никогда не видел твоих глаз…» Твой — первый взвод, мои — второй и третий. Когда закончишь, жду в ангаре.

\---

По, соблазнив второй и третий взвод, спешит в ангар с истребителями, но неожиданно упирается шлемом в хромированный нагрудник.

По (поднимая голову): Капитан Фазма!

Фазма: Майор Фазма.

По: Меня всегда восхищал ваш плащ! И ваши сияющие в свете угасающего солнца доспехи!

Фазма (снимая с По шлем): Твой номер, рядовой.

По: Номер моего телефона?.. Моей комнаты? Кровати?

Фазма решительно закидывает По на плечо.

\---

По (привязанный к кровати): Я гей! Честное слово, гей!

Фазма (снимая шлем): Мне все мужчины так говорят, а потом пытаются заползти под кровать.

\---

Сильно помятый По, со стоящими дыбом волосами, возвращается на базу Сопротивления в сопровождении Финна и трех эскадрилий.

Лея: Я вижу, ты блестяще выполнил свое задание, По. Что тебе еще удалось узнать?

По: Что я не гей. Я би!


	3. Эпизод III

База Сопротивления.

Лея: По, тебе предстоит выполнить последнее и очень важное задание, которое может решить исход войны в нашу пользу. Найди и приведи Люка Скайуокера.

По: Есть, мэм!

\---

Финн: Ты снова улетаешь?

По: У меня новое задание, я должен.

Финн: Возьми меня с собой! Я хочу испробовать все, чему ты меня научил. На штурмовиках как-то не очень интересно…

\---

Джакку.

По: Спасибо, без твоей помощи, мы не нашли бы карту, ведущую к Люку Скайуокеру. Сопротивление у тебя в долгу!

Рей: Вы из Сопротивления? Вы ищете Люка Скайуокера? Он не миф? Вы его знаете?

Финн: Эм, если хочешь, можешь полететь с нами…

Рей: Я не могу, я должна оставаться здесь.

Финн (беря Рей за руку и пристально глядя ей в глаза): Я никогда не видел твоих глаз…

Рей: … А это далеко?

\---

По: Люк Скайуокер, наконец-то я нашел вас! Вы нужны Сопротивлению и должны пойти со мной!

Рей: Это Люк Скайуокер? А он ниже, чем я думала.

Финн: Тссс!

Люк молчит.

По: Есть два способа убедить вас вернуться. Быстрый и приятный, и медленный и приятный. Вы как предпочитаете?

Финн (восхищенно): Мастер за работой!

\---

Слегка растрепанный, но очень довольный По возвращается на базу Сопротивления в сопровождении Люка, Финна и Рей. На щеках Люка стойкий румянец.

Лея: По, ты привел его! (вглядываясь в лицо Люка) Но я просила его привести, а не соблазнить!

По: О, черт! Прошу прощения, я по привычке.

Лея: Час от часу не легче…

По: Что-то случилось, пока меня не было?

Лея (мрачно): Бен сбежал. С генералом Хаксом.

\---

Необитаемый остров.

Солнце светит, море шумит, ветер играет волосами Хакса и Кайло Рена. У Хакса в руке бокал с холодной Маргаритой, на Кайло – черные плавки.

Хакс: А хорошо!

КОНЕЦ!

**Author's Note:**

> 31 декабря 2015


End file.
